


V2 Chatfic babey

by Sp_aceagecrystals



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatlogs, Emotional Support AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Swearing, V1 and V3 charas may make appearances, also, not on canon order, year order is based on version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_aceagecrystals/pseuds/Sp_aceagecrystals
Summary: Mahiru is just trying to help everyone be slightly better at interacting with each other. That was a bad idea.Also takes place in the emotional support AU, which will be explained in the notes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, K1-B0 & Soda Kazuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Nekomaru- SoccerDad  
> Peko- SwordArtOnline  
> Fuyuhiko- BossBaby  
> Mahiru- MomFriend  
> Chiaki- GamerGirl  
> Nagito- TakeANap  
> Hinata- StraightMan  
> Ibuki- SceneKid  
> Mikan- Nuwurse  
> Imposter- MysteryFlavor  
> TeruTeru- HornyOnMain  
> Kazuichi- BigSimpEnergy  
> Sonia- YourHighness  
> Tanaka- XxXDarkLordXxX  
> Akane- YouWannaGo?  
> Hiyoko- AngryChild  
> Izuru- AllOfTheAbove (not in this chapter)

_[1:03 PM - 2nd Year Gang Rise Up]_

**MomFriend has added BossBaby, MysteryFlavor, and 14 others to the chat**

**SceneKid:** Fisrt!!!!

 **MomFriend:** wh

 **MysteryFlavor:** was that really necessary Ibuki

 **GamerGirl:** this chat has existed for literally 5 seconds and it's already a mess

 **YourHighness:** owo What is this?

 **BigSimpEnergy:** Hi Princess Sonia!!

 **MomFriend:** It's a group chat! I thought it would help with organizing and keeping in touch.

 **YourHighness:** Oh, I see! Thank you for the explanation, Mahiru!

 **SceneKid:** lmao get rekt soda

 **SoccerDad:** HEY WHTS THSI

 **BigSimpEnergy:** woah chill w th caps lock

 **MomFriend:** Explained Above ^^^

 **SoccerDad:** WHAT SCAPS LOCK

 **BigSimpEnergy:** waiting for that sike

 **AngryChild:** can you guys shut up???

 **SoccerDad:** CAN SOMOENE TELL ME WHTA CAP SLOK ISS

 **GamerGirl:** do you see that button that says something like "capslk" on the left side of the keyboard? press that one time

 **SoccerDad:** i thnik i hit ti

 **Nuwurse:** A-are you ok Nekomaru? You seem to be having s-some trouble typing!

 **AngryChild:** it's probably his big dumb fat fingers cause they're too big to type

 **MomFriend:** That's not very nice, Hiyoko

 **SoccerDad:** it isd ebcuase my hnads asre too biog

 **TakeANap:** hey, aren't you all supposed to be working on your talents?

 **SoccerDad:** teasm on braek

 **MomFriend:** I'm waiting on some photos to be developed

 **GamerGirl:** bold of you to assume I can't do both

 **BigSimpEnergy:** was working on something, but wanted to take a break

 **Scenekid:** vocal restttt my dude

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** What Appears To Be The Meaning Of This?

 **MomFriend:** Guys, I already explained it, please just scroll up

 **YourHighness:** It's a chat for all of us to communicate with, my dearest!

 **YouWannaGo?:** sup nerds

 **SoccerDad:** helol Akanme

 **BossBaby:** the fuck

 **GamerGirl:** and, of course, the first fuck comes from Fuyuhiko

 **BossBaby:** you really couldn't come up with a better name huh

 **BossBaby:** bet you feel real proud of yourself

 **BossBaby:** real original

 **MomFriend:** If it bothers you that much, you can just change it

**BossBaby's name has been changed to BusinessBoy**

**BusinessBoy:** are you fucking serious

 **BusinessBoy:** who the fuck did that

 **StraightMan:** hey guys maybe lets not mess with the dude who has a literal hit-man with him at all times

 **GamerGirl:** can't argue with that

 **SwordArtOnline:** That would be wise of you.

**BusinessBoy's name has been changed to Fuyuhiko**

**SwordArtOnline:** Is that better, young master?

 **Fuyuhiko:** yeah, thanks Peko

 **StraightMan:** but while we're on the topic of names

 **StraightMan:** Mahiru?

 **MomFriend:** To be fair, I had to come up with the quickly when I was adding all of you

 **MomFriend:** So if you're unhappy with your name, you can just change it

 **BigSimpEnergy:** nice

**StraightMan's name has been changed to ijustworkhere**

**BigSimpEnergy's name has been changed to MasterScrewer**

**HornyOnMain:** interesting choice of name, Kazuichi

 **MomFriend:** Allow me to help :)

**MasterScrewer's name has been changed to Desperate**

**SceneKid:** njfdhfdsibvlsvhbs

 **AngryChild:** haha nice

 **Desperate:** that's not funny!!

 **HornyOnMain:** Alas, it appears your flirtatious solicitation has been quite clearly rejected

 **ijustworkhere:** Aren't you planning to change your name too, Teruteru?

 **HornyOnMain:** change it? why? I see nothing wrong with it

 **Desperate:** why can't I change my name????

 **MomFriend:** :)

 **TakeANap:** Hey Mahiru, would you mind telling me why I'm called this?

 **MomFriend:** You just look tired all the time so I thought you should take a nap!

 **TakeANap:** Oh, ok then! Thank you for showing concern for me, regardless of how undeserving of it I may be!

 **ijustworkhere:** Nagito come on...

 **TakeANap:** Ahh Sorry for talking like that!

 **Desperate:** is no one gonna help me?????

 **Fuyuhiko:** how do you dipshits have so much time to type all this??

 **Fuyuhiko:** don't you all have shit to do

 **SceneKid:** roflmaooo chill out u nark

 **MysteryFlavor:** As much as I do appreciate that you all seem to be having fun, he has a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional support AU is where Hajime was essentially assigned to be with Nagito during most class time, as they were worried for Nagito's mental health and apparent inability to bond with the other members of his class. I do plan to write some one-shots related to it, but for now I'm just noting it here for clarity's sake.
> 
> Also, sorry is some of them are really hard to read


	2. Be Gay, Kill God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight, dumb party game time!! Sorry that this one's pretty long, hopefully y'all like it!  
> (As far as update schedules go, I'll probably post this once or twice a week unless something comes up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Nekomaru- SoccerDad  
> Peko- SwordArtOnline  
> Fuyuhiko- Fuyuhiko  
> Mahiru- MomFriend  
> Chiaki- GamerGirl  
> Nagito- TakeANap  
> Hinata- ijustworkhere  
> Ibuki- SceneKid  
> Mikan- Nuwurse  
> Imposter- MysteryFlavor  
> TeruTeru- HornyOnMain  
> Kazuichi- Desperate  
> Sonia- YourHighness  
> Tanaka- XxXDarkLordXxX  
> Akane- YouWannaGo?  
> Hiyoko- AngryChild  
> Izuru- AllOfTheAbove

_[11:52 PM - 2nd Year Gang Rise Up]_

**SceneKid:** @everyone

 **SceneKid:** ibuki's boredd!! lets doo somthing!!!

 **SceneKid:** @everyone

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** Though I Understand Your Boredom, I Do Believe Your Fellow Mortals Are Resting At This Time

 **YourHighness:** Yes! You should cease notifying people immediately, as it may wake them!

 **Desperate:** yeah, you already woke up Miss Sonia!

 **YourHighness:** Thankfully 'tis not the case, as I am helping Gundham with his nocturnal pets!

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** This Is True

 **HornyOnMain:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **HornyOnMain:** Is that the only way you're helping him out?

 **SceneKid:** uuugggggghhhhhhhh grooooossssss

 **SceneKid:** heyy so like how bt a game or smnthn

 **SceneKid:** @everyone

 **AllOfTheAbove:** stop

 **MomFriend:** Ibuki, if you don't stop @/ing everyone I'll have to turn it off for everybody

 **Desperate:** WAAIT WHOA

 **MomFriend:** Izuru?

 **GamerGirl:** I was going to let this blow over, but now I'm intrigued

 **SceneKid:** aand that makes 8!!! any1 else wanna play w us!!

 **AllOfTheAbove:** I won't be participating.

 **GamerGirl:** aww come on! I think it could be fun!

 **ijustworkhere:** can you guys do it later or something

 **ijustworkhere:** im too tired for this

 **SceneKid:** no time like the present!!!

 **SceneKid:** amd no lurkers either!!!!!

 **SceneKid:** ur here, u play!!!

 **TakeANap:** If no one minds, then I'd be happy to play too!

 **ijustworkhere:** not like im gonna get any sleep at this rate

 **MomFriend:** What exactly are we planning to play?

 **HornyOnMain:** May I make a suggestion?

 **MomFriend:** No

 **HornyOnMain:** I nominate a round of fuck, marry, kill

 **MomFriend:** Is there a delay? Because I swear I said you couldn't make a suggestion.

 **YourHighness:** Oh I've heard of that one! I've never had a chance to play before now though =D

 **Desperate:** well if you want to play, Miss Sonia, I know I'd be happy to!!

 **SceneKid:** heyyo short king i see u there dont b shy

 **SwordArtOnline:** You all woke him up.

 **Fuyuhiko:** you dumb fucks know we have classes tomorrow right? you can't just go blowing up everybody's phone's in the middle of the fuckin night

 **SceneKid:** oooo that makes 11!!! now its a real party!!

 **MomFriend:** Can we at least make it a little less extreme if this is what we landed on

 **Fuyuhiko:** seconding that

 **GamerGirl:** how about kiss, marry, kill?

 **ijustworkhere:** we're keeping "kill"??

 **Desperate:** is no one else concerned by that????

 **GamerGirl:** we have a literal crime club, are you even surprised

 **SceneKid:** can we start yet??????? u guyzz are borring

 **YourHighness:** I volunteer to begin!

 **YourHighness:** For marry, my dearest Gundham obviously <<<333

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** I Am Honored, My Queen Of Darkness

 **YourHighness:** For kiss, I think I will choose the infamous serial killer Genocide Syo!

 **YourHighness:** Though I have qualms with their actions, I would be thrilled to have a chance to meet them myself!

 **Fuyuhiko:** is seriously no one gonna tell her

 **YourHighness:** Tell me what? :O

 **GamerGirl:** I think it's more interesting for everyone if we don't

 **YourHighness:** Is this some sort of surprise? If so, don't spoil it please!

 **Desperate:** can someone tell me what you're talking about?

 **SceneKid:** soooooo who r u gonna kill?????

 **YourHighness:** Hmm, that is a difficult choice. I will select... God!

 **Fuyuhiko:** holy shit

 **MomFriend:** Sonia has become too powerful

 **GamerGirl:** I am LOSING IT

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** I Would Expect Nothing Less From You 

**YourHighness:** Do I get to choose the next person? Because I choose Gundham!

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** The Mistress Of Mortals, Death; My Sublime Queen, Sonia Nevermind; And The Infinite Divine (In Cooperation With Sonia)

 **SceneKid:** bvlehfjlwehdbhjwebvphuvrlashbrahv

 **SceneKid:** but u cant kill god cuz hez alredy deadzies

 **SceneKid:** anyweyyy, whoz next??

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** I Select The One Known Here As Desperate

 **Desperate:** I have a name dude!!!

 **Desperate:** but like on that note

 **Desperate:** can someone hurry up and change my name for me???

 **GamerGirl:** maybe if you say something cool now, then that'll inspire someone to change it

 **Desperate:** oh yeah your right

 **Desperate:** umm, i guess first, kiss that one 3rd year pop singer

 **MomFriend:** Wow, "that one 3rd year pop singer girl," you don't even know her name?

 **Desperate:** of course I know her name! I just wasn't sure if you all would!

 **Desperate:** moving on

 **GamerGirl:** wait what's her name Kazuichi

 **Desperate:** uh you know

 **GamerGirl:** what is it

 **ijustworkhere:** are you serious 

**Fuyuhiko:** this is honestly getting kinda sad

 **Desperate:** Maizono Sayaka

 **MomFriend:** Did you google that?

 **Desperate:** no!

 **YourHighness:** Can we please move on? I would like to see other people's answers too!

 **SceneKid:** jeeezz "other peoples" she doesnt even want u to finish

 **YourHighness:** That's not what I said!

 **Desperate:** Sonia for marry

 **Desperate:** and Nagito for kill I guess

 **Desperate:** no offense dude

 **TakeANap:** It's fine, I understand!

 **Desperate:** how about you go next?

 **TakeANap:** Oh wow really? I didn't actually expect to be passed to, I'm honored!!

 **TakeANap:** probably Hajime, Teruteru, and myself

 **ijustworkhere:** damn and I was going to try to stop you before you got to the kill part

 **HornyOnMain:** I'll keep your offer in mind~

 **TakeANap:** I mean, I can only imagine that it would be great having such an excellent chef to cook for me every day!

 **Desperate:** lmao all dudes? gay

 **TakeANap:** well yes

 **Desperate:** wait what

 **TakeANap:** I'm gay

 **Desperate:** since?? when????

 **SceneKid:** akjdkjdhowvjfdnkeuhiehu

 **TakeANap:** Sorry, I didn't realize it was such a big deal, if I did I would have mentioned it!

 **MomFriend:** Something wrong with that?

 **Desperate:** no!! I just never realized!!

 **GamerGirl:** you should probably just stop now, you'll only make it worse

**Desperate's name has been changed to Homophobic**

**Homophobic:** IM NOT HOMOPHOBIC

 **MomFriend:** Didn't you want a name change?

 **Homophobic:** how is this better than desperate??

 **GamerGirl:** to be fair, you never said it had to be better, just different

 **TakeANap:** If it makes you feel any better, Kazuichi, I'm not upset at all

 **TakeANap:** I guess I'll pass to Hajime?

 **ijustworkhere:** uhh ok

 **ijustworkhere:** kiss Chiaki? just since we're friends, so it'd be less weird than me saying someone else

 **ijustworkhere:** maybe marry Nagito? not that I'm into him or anything, but i mean we basically spend most of our time together anyways

 **TakeANap:** I'm honored you would be willing to spend that much more time with me than you have to!

 **ijustworkhere:** can I also kill God?

 **XxXDarkLordXxX:** I Am Not Certain You Are Skilled Enough To Attempt Such A Feat

 **GamerGirl:** well not with that attitude

 **ijustworkhere:** hey Izuru you there?

 **AllOfTheAbove:** I am here, but I have no interest in being involved in this.

 **SceneKid:** thats aganst the rulez!

 **AllOfTheAbove:** I have no experience with any of the categories, so I have no opinions on them.

 **HornyOnMain:** If you have any interest in fixing that, my door's always open~

 **GamerGirl:** he's really going for it huh

 **AllOfTheAbove:** Are you aware you didn't specify which word you wished for me to experience?

 **HornyOnMain:** Oh no worries, I'm up for _anything_

 **ijustworkhere:** so since that wasn't really playing along, Chiaki?

 **GamerGirl:** Hajime, Izuru, and Giygas in that order

 **AllOfTheAbove:** What

 **GamerGirl:** permanent competition for the next high score <3

 **GamerGirl:** Ibuki you're up

 **SceneKid:** Ooo okie dokie!!

 **SceneKid:** Nagito, Mikan, and the crushing force of Conformity!

 **TakeANap:** Wow, that's so kind! I can't believe you would say such a thing about me!

 **GamerGirl:** tbh I'm a bit shocked you didn't join the god killing squad

 **SceneKid:** ooommmngg thtz the most metal thing iv ever heard

**chat name has been changed to "god killerz"**

**SceneKid:** and np Nags!! thot u cud use the luv <3<3<3

 **SceneKid:** yo Mahiru ur up!!!!

 **MomFriend:** Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Kazuichi

 **Homophobic:** seriously?!

 **GamerGirl:** to be fair, you are the only other one who actually chose a person to kill

 **Homophobic:** that's what your supposed to do! that's the whole point!

 **ijustworkhere:** so are we actually just leaving his name as that

 **MomFriend:** Yes

 **MomFriend:** Is there anyone left that isn't Teruteru?

 **YourHighness:** Weren't Fuyuhiko and Peko in the group?

 **SwordArtOnline:** My master has fallen asleep.

 **ijustworkhere:** are you going to play?

 **SwordArtOnline:** I have been instructed to participate more with the class, so yes.

 **SceneKid:** yeet!!!

 **YourHighness:** "yeet"?

 **TakeANap:** I think it usually means throwing something (often empty)

 **GamerGirl:** and as an alternative to "yeah"

 **YourHighness:** Oh I see! Thank you for informing me!

 **ijustworkhere:** while we're waiting on Peko, is Gundham still here? haven't seen anything from him for a while

 **YourHighness:** He's playing with Belphegor and Azazel right now, they were making quite the ruckus so he thought he would entertain them!

 **MomFriend:** Who?

 **YourHighness:** They're his two hairless rats!

**YourHighness:** _sent an image_

**MomFriend:** Aww! That's adorable!

 **Homophobic:** rats???? don't they carry diseases and stuff?

 **SceneKid:** shut ur ignorant mouth u coward

 **GamerGirl:** wOAH

 **ijustworkhere:** is he cooking or something? that looks like a portable stove

 **YourHighness:** He's making their nightly scrambled eggs!

 **YourHighness:** Gundham says that fresh offerings form stronger bonds with the patrons then the peasant food sold in pet stores!

 **Homophobic:** um, Miss Sonia, you know you don't have to end every sentence with an exclamation mark, right?

 **YourHighness:** I'm aware, but I think it helps communicate the enthusiasm of my voice!

**Homophobic's name has been changed to Ratphobic**

**ijustworkhere:** @SwordArtOnline did you ever decide who you would pick? we gotta get away from this mess

 **SwordArtOnline:** Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko, and anyone else if they are perceived as a threat in the moment

 **GamerGirl:** so now that that's resolved

 **GamerGirl:** Sonia please could you tell us more about the rats

 **YourHighness:** Oh of course! They're both boys (there are two girls and another boy, but they're just exploring at the moment and aren't hairless), and Gundham usually makes little plates of food for each of them at night whenever he lets them out!

 **MomFriend:** Does he have any comment regarding Kazuichi's slander?

 **YourHighness:** I will check! Please give me one moment

 **ijustworkhere:** as funny as bullying Kazuichi is, have you considered that you might be going too far?

 **TakeANap:** While he may not be the brightest or most decent, he is still our classmate and deserving of respect

 **Ratphobic:** thank you!! finally someone stands up for me!

 **Ratphobic:** wait

 **GamerGirl:** Sonia's been typin for a while, you're about to be in for it

 **Ratphobic:** Nagito did you just call me dumb and rude????

 **MomFriend:** You said you would kill him, that's the least he could say.

 **Ratphobic:** that's literally the game??? 

**YourHighness:** He said "the worthless blasphemy of a commoner could never pierce the ineffable soul of an infernal, though if such an dereliction of thine own insignificance upon the idol's name is repeated it may be an act of devotion to simply silence the troublesome heretic oneself".

 **SceneKid:** demon dude said if u dont shut ur mouth hell do it 4 u

 **GamerGirl:** hey you might want to hide or something, that didn't sound good

 **HornyOnMain:** Isn't it my turn now?

 **MomFriend:** It's really late you guys, I think we should call it here :)

 **SceneKid:** ye, im real tired so guess thats it

 **SceneKid:** Ibuki out!!!

 **YourHighness:** Understandable, sleep well my friends! Thank you immensely for letting me play this game with you all!

 **ijustworkhere:** night guys


	3. DM Intermission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short logs from other chats. I'm not sure when I'll write next week, so this is a bit of a buffer of stuff I wanted to include anyway. I know this isn't quite as engaging, but hopefully at least some of y'all enjoy it!  
> Chats (in order):  
> Fuyuhiko & Nagito, Chihiro & Hajime, Leadership Club (see notes, includes V1 and V3), Science and Tech Club (see notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> MsPacMan: Chiaki  
> N00B: Hajime  
> -  
> grapefanta: Kokitchi  
> bestbro: Mondo  
> pinstripes: Fuyuhiko  
> WarlockPrincess: Sonia  
> LawfulGood: Taka  
> BabyKicker: Byakuya  
> -  
> Tracer: Chiaki  
> CleverBot: Chihiro  
> Pinocchio: K1-B0  
> bionicle: Kazuichi

_[6:21 PM - New Chatroom]_

**Fuyuhiko has added Nagito to the** **chat**

 **Fuyuhiko:** hey

 **Nagito:** I think you might have the wrong person, this is Nagito?

 **Fuyuhiko:** yeah no I know

 **Fuyuhiko:** I was hoping you could help me with something

 **Nagito:** I'm not sure if I will actually be of any help, but I will try my best!

 **Fuyuhiko:** listen, it's kinda obvious that you changed a bit since you were around Hajime

 **Fuyuhiko:** not in a bad way or anything, you've just been easier to talk to and be around

 **Fuyuhiko:** I guess what I'm asking is, what'd he do to help you out with that?

 **Nagito:** Oh, that makes sense! 

**Nagito:** I think it helped to have someone that persisted and tried to connect with me, and did what he could to convince me we were equals.

 **Nagito:** Not to say he's worse than any of you! But I'm not sure if I would have believed an Ultimate if one tried to talk to me like Hajime did.

 **Nagito:** If it's not too intrusive, could I ask why you wanted me to help?

 **Fuyuhiko:** I just wish Peko could chill the fuck out

 **Fuyuhiko:** honestly I would do anything just to stop that "master" shit

 **Fuyuhiko:** she's a person and a peer, I want her to understand that 

**Nagito:** That makes sense, you didn't ever seem comfortable with that stuff.

 **Nagito:** But I was actually trying to ask why you wanted my help, and not Hajime's?

 **Fuyuhiko:** well, isn't better to hear what actually helped than what he thought helped?

 **Nagito:** I think I understand, then.

 **Fuyuhiko:** really though, thanks for your help

 **Nagito:** Oh it's no problem, I'm just glad I can be of use!

* * *

_[6:40 PM - Real Gamerz Only]_

**MsPacMan:** hey Hajime

 **MsPacMan:** can I ask you something?

 **N00B:** uhh sure ig?

 **MsPacMan:** what's the deal with Nagito? like why are you supposed to be with him all day?

 **N00B:** oh its apparently like an emotional support thing? 

**N00B:** he wasn't getting along w other you guys well enough, and they were worried his mental health

 **MsPacMan:** weird, I don't think they've ever done that before

 **N00B:** yeah it seemed like a pretty sudden thing

 **N00B:** i mean it worked out, he's p nice once you get to know him and i got the chance to meet all of you

 **MsPacMan:** I'm glad that he has someone then, since he really was distant those first couple weeks

 **MsPacMan:** even if none of us can be friends with him, at least he can have you

 **MaPacMan:** can I ask something else a bit more personal?

 **N00B:** yeah?

 **MsPacMan:** are you two just friends?

 **MsPacMan:** you two spend all your time together, and I get you're friends but even on weekends I see you two hanging out

 **MsPacMan:** I really don't mean to assume or anything, I just figured I'd ask instead of trying to guess and getting it wrong

 **MsPacMan:** ?

 **MsPacMan:** if you don't feel comfortable answering, that's fine, I'm sorry if I upset you

 **MsPacMan:** I guess I was just hoping that we were close enough for you to be able to talk about it?

 **MsPacMan:** see you tomorrow then I guess, have a good night

* * *

_[6:57 PM - Leadership Club]_

**grapefanta added pinstripes and bestbro**

**pinstripes:** the fuck

 **grapefanta:** welcome to the leadership club! <<33

 **WarlockPrincess:** Yes, welcome!

 **bestbro:** we aren't in this club??

 **LawfulGood:** Actually, your previous club has been closed, so you were reassigned to this one!

 **BabyKicker:** don't bother trying to leave the chat, it's basically inescapable

 **pinstripes:** should I ask about the name?

 **grapefanta:** he said he'd punt me to the other side of the school :((

 **BabyKicker:** to be fair, he was being extremely annoying

 **pinstripes:** so who the hell is even in here?

 **BabyKicker:** oh, so you're the one that has to swear every single sentence

 **LawfulGood:** It would probably be best to wait until tomorrow's meeting for proper introductions, as it is rather late and you should all be getting ready for bed soon

 **WarlockPrincess:** 'Til tomorrow, have a pleasant night my friends!

* * *

_[7:06 AM - Nerdcore]_

**Tracer:** ok so remind me to never ask you guys for advice ever again

 **CleverBot:** oh no!! is this abt Hajime?

 **Tracer:** yeah

 **Pinocchio:** Did he not take the conversation well?

 **Tracer:** he just stopped responding after I asked if they were together

 **Tracer:** maybe I was too direct? or it was just a bad idea from the start?

 **CleverBot:** he might just not really be ready to talk abt it yet? like he might be working through some stuff rn and this was just a bad time

 **bionicle:** if you want, I could try talking to him?

 **Tracer:** no no that'll just make things worse probably, I just have to hope he didn't take it too personally and still wants to be friends

 **CleverBot:** i really doubt it'll be that big of a deal, he'll probly just pretend it never happened

 **Pinocchio:** From what I've experienced, people seem fairly forgiving to mistakes made in good faith!

 **bionicle:** im always here to help if you're having any trouble today

 **Tracer:** I should be fine, but thanks anyway

 **Tracer:** update coming later I guess?

 **CleverBot:** we all believe in you Chiaki <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't really want to start putting dates on the chats, assume that chats that have similar times in the same chapter are the same day (unless otherwise stated), and a switch from PM to AM is the next day.
> 
> Oh also, what would y'all like for Kazuichi ship-wise? I'm going to add some new ships to the tags since I'll build up to them, but I'm still not sure what I'll be doing with him.


	4. Mock Trial Planning Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun reminiscing on fun times last year that Hajime had no idea he missed out on. Oh also someone keeps stealing the butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Nekomaru- SoccerDad  
> Peko- SwordArtOnline  
> Fuyuhiko- Fuyuhiko  
> Mahiru- MomFriend  
> Chiaki- GamerGirl  
> Nagito- TakeANap  
> Hinata- ijustworkhere  
> Ibuki- SceneKid  
> Mikan- Nuwurse  
> Imposter- MysteryFlavor  
> TeruTeru- HornyOnMain  
> Kazuichi- Ratphobic  
> Sonia- YourHighness  
> Tanaka- XxXDarkLordXxX  
> Akane- YouWannaGo?  
> Hiyoko- AngryChild  
> Izuru- AllOfTheAbove

_[3:57 PM - god killerz]_

**MysteryFlavor:** So exactly how much did those of us who had the audacity to sleep miss?

 **GamerGirl:** Izuru sent 3 whole messages, and Teruteru tried to hit on him

 **MysteryFlavor:** I see

 **MysteryFlavor:** Also, since there seems to be a good handful of people here, does anyone if we're doing The Mock Trial this year?

 **Ratphobic:** I think so? I feel like I heard someone mention some planning last week

 **ijustworkhere:** mock trial?

 **GamerGirl:** oh sorry, I guess you probably weren't a part of that last year

 **Nuwurse:** Now th-that I think of it, I-I don't remember seeing you there, Hajime!

 **ijustworkhere:** was EVERYONE but me involved???

 **TakeANap:** Of course not everyone, I don't believe any other Reserve Course students were there. 

**ijustworkhere:** wait so even you were a part of this and I just never heard about it til now??

 **Ratphobic:** sounds about right

 **Nuwurse:** I-I mean, I think everyone was assigned b-based on clubs, so maybe that's why?

 **TakeANap:** I'm not technically in any club, so that doesn't make sense.

 **MysteryFlavor:** Same thing here. 

**GamerGirl:** wait wasn't Komaru there?

 **ijustworkhere:** afk I have to go hunt her down

 **Fuyuhiko:** honestly I think everyone was just too fuckin scared of Toko to stop her

 **MomFriend:** The art club is way too varied to have been in charge of a single thing, so the club basis doesn't work. 

**GamerGirl:** hey @AllOfTheAbove were you there?

 **AllOfTheAbove:** Not intentionally, just by chance.

 **TakeANap:** How do you take part in a trial by chance?

 **AllOfTheAbove:** Junko got bored part way through, so I took her place as judge.

 **Fuyuhiko:** speaking of which in what fucking world was making her judge a good call

 **GamerGirl:** hey @everyone how did you hear about the trial last year?

 **MomFriend:** I'm pretty sure anyone here who was in arts heard it from Junko

 **SceneKid:** seconded!!

 **Nuwurse:** I heard fr-from Ibuki!

 **HornyOnMain:** I believe I was told by Junko herself as well.

 **Ratphobic:** Chihiro told the tech club about it

 **Fuyuhiko:** found out from Mondo

 **Fuyuhiko:** and told Peko obviously

 **TakeANap:** I think Junko told me too? I don't really remember though, so I could be wrong!

 **ijustworkhere:** is it because Junko doesn't like me?? is that it?

 **MomFriend:** Who's still unaccounted for?

 **Ratphobic:** Hiyoko, Nekomaru, Akane, and Sonia

 **TakeANap:** and Gundham

 **MomFriend:** Well Hiyoko was with me, so I know where she heard it

 **YourHighness:** Sorry for the delay, but I heard it from Junko too!

 **YourHighness:** I was also the one who told Gundham, so that should help.

 **Fuyuhiko:** well shit Hajime you might not have been far off

 **GamerGirl:** @YouWannaGo? and @SoccerDad ?

 **YouWannaGo?:** oh sup guys

 **GamerGirl:** do you know who told you about the mock trial last year?

 **YouWannaGo?:** uhh not really tbh

 **Ratphobic:** it's kinda a miricle that everyone did remember so far

 **MomFriend:** miricle?

 **SceneKid:** miricle!!

 **Ratphobic:** guys it was a mistake

 **YouWannaGo?:** hahha miricle

 **YouWannaGo?:** also i remembered that Nekomaru told me

 **YouWannaGo?:** i think i know where he is tho so i'll go ask him who told him

 **Fuyuhiko:** so Hajime how'd it go with Komaru

 **ijustworkhere:** she said he didn't actually know much and just was brought in halfway through the trial

 **ijustworkhere:** so wait, all of you did something for it last year?

 **YourHighness:** Yeet!

 **YouWannaGo?:** lmao who tf taught her that one?

 **MomFriend:** Ibuki, I think

 **YouWannaGo?:** btw Nekomaru said he found out from "the strong girl with the guns"

 **GamerGirl:** so Mukuro?

 **YouWannaGo?:** ye prolly

 **ijustworkhere:** I mean there are people I can guess what they did

 **ijustworkhere:** but like?? what did everyone do?

 **MomFriend:** I took photos of the crime scene and suspects.

 **SceneKid:** Ibuki helped plan te concert!!

 **ijustworkhere:** concert??

 **TakeANap:** The murder took place at a concert hosted by the musicians!

 **ijustworkhere:** mURDER???

 **TakeANap:** Aren't you going to ask what I did?

 **ijustworkhere:** what did you do?

 **TakeANap:** I was the murder victim!

 **ijustworkhere:** of course you were

 **MysteryFlavor:** I helped assign everyone's role and keep it organized.

 **YourHighness:** I was an important witness, and Gundham lead a team of animals to search for clues!

 **Fuyuhiko:** everyone connected to crime was a suspect, obviously

 **Nuwurse:** I performed a-an autopsy! B-But it was fake, of course!!

 **ijustworkhere:** so who was the killer?

 **Ratphobic:** no one tell him

 **Ratphobic:** we can all tell him the whole story tomorrow in homeroom

 **GamerGirl:** that does sound fun

 **HornyOnMain:** Since that is resolved, and everyone is and/or was recently here, I have a small request:

 **HornyOnMain:** Whoever keeps stealing all of the butter from the kitchen, please stop.

 **TakeANap:** Someone is stealing all of the butter?

 **Ratphobic:** ok but don't you get like, industrial sized containers for ingredients?

 **HornyOnMain:** Yes! And yet, some /heathen/ has been stealing all of it for the past 2 months!

 **ijustworkhere:** I feel like that could be a genuine health concern

 **GamerGirl:** how do you even steal that?

 **MomFriend:** Whoever it is, stop before this becomes any bigger of a deal.

 **AngryChild:** lmao whos the one pigging out on tubs of butter

 **Ratphobic:** don't you only eat fruit gummies? bold words

 **MomFriend:** She eats other things!

 **AngryChild:** ur just mad cause theyd get stuck in ur dumb shark teeth!!

 **HornyOnMain:** If anyone is interested, some of the upperclassmen and I made a few batches of fresh donuts! We're in the cafeteria, get one while you can!

 **HornyOnMain:** Admittedly, I'd like to have used actual butter for them, but hopefully the quality didn't suffer too much from it

 **ijustworkhere:** no fair, I already went back to the reserve campus!

 **ijustworkhere:** wait is seriously everyone offline?

 **ijustworkhere:** ok bye I guess

 **ijustworkhere:** :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for the case of the butter fiend uwu
> 
> Also, thank you all for your support! It means so much to me!! This is my first time really posting fanfics, I can't beleive y'all actually like them!  
> (Quick announcement too for anyone unaware, the emotional support AU fic has started! Ch 2 dropping soon!)


	5. A Tale of Butter (Way Too Much of It, Honestly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butter their is identified, causing a giant battle (in the middle of the dorm hallway).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Nekomaru- SoccerDad  
> Peko- SwordArtOnline  
> Fuyuhiko- Fuyuhiko  
> Mahiru- MomFriend  
> Chiaki- GamerGirl  
> Nagito- TakeANap  
> Hinata- ijustworkhere  
> Ibuki- SceneKid  
> Mikan- Nuwurse  
> Imposter- MysteryFlavor  
> TeruTeru- HornyOnMain  
> Kazuichi- Ratphobic  
> Sonia- YourHighness  
> Tanaka- XxXDarkLordXxX  
> Akane- YouWannaGo?  
> Hiyoko- AngryChild  
> Izuru- AllOfTheAbove

_[3:32 PM - god killerz]_

**SoccerDad** : hry has anyonwe seen Akabne sinc3e lun ch?

 **SceneKid** : lmaoo nope she gon

 **AngryChild** : ha someone probly told her there was new buffet or something and she just couldnt help herself

 **MomFriend** : And you wouldn't know anything about this, right Hiyoko?

 **AngryChild** : i didnt do anything!! why do u guys always blame me??? >:(

 **TakeANap** : Well, you are known to play pranks on people, and Akane usually falls for them, so it is a reasonable starting point.

 **SoccerDad** : mikasn did she seer you aboiut na injry?

 **SoccerDad** : i measn miksanm

 **SoccerDad** : mjikabn

 **SoccerDad** : mikanm

 **SceneKid** : so close XD

 **Nuwurse** : N-not that I remember!

 **AngryChild** : aww is that lil barf brain of yours not even able to remember earlier today anymore??

 **MomFriend** : Nekomaru, do you know how to turn on autocorrect on your phone?

 **MomFriend** : It might be helpful

 **Nuwurse** : No, she r-really wasn't here!

 **SoccerDad** : no i dojnt

 **Ratphobic** : are you at the dorms? cause I can turn it on for you

 **TakeANap** : @HornyOnMain Hey, what's the butter situation today?

 **SoccerDad** : thdabnkds

 **HornyOnMain** : The butter thief has persisted, I'm hoping the shipment coming tomorrow lasts a bit longer.

 **TakeANap** : When was the last time you saw it?

 **HornyOnMain** : Around 1, I was out of class for a special meal preparation.

 **MomFriend** : Well, was anyone else out of class after that?

 **SoccerDad** : akfsane was out

 **Ratphobic** : names probably won't get fixed, but he should be a bit easier to understand now

 **MomFriend** : I mean someone who was actually in class in the first place

 **TakeANap** : But wouldn't Akane have the perfect opportunity? Since she was out, then we would be less likely to suspect her.

 **TakeANap** : She most likely just didn't consider that someone might not leave the class after lunch, giving her no cover.

 **SoccerDad** : I don't think she could need that much butter though

 **SoccerDad** ; even for her coffee

 **Ratphobic** : her coffee?

 **HornyOnMain** : Bulletproof coffee, I'm guessing?

 **MomFriend** : Who puts butter in their coffee!?

 **SoccerDad** : I think she said it Phelps last longer

 **SoccerDad** : Shrek

 **SoccerDad** : helipads

 **Ratphobic** : try putting spaces between the letters?

 **SoccerDad** : hb e l p xs

 **AngryChild** : ah yes, hbelpxs, how poetic

 **TakeANap** : I think he means "helps"

 **HornyOnMain** : But still, that's way more butter than anyone would need for coffee!

 **HornyOnMain** : If someone drank that much coffee, butter or no, they would be unbelievably energetic and hyper all of the time!

 **Ratphobic** : huh

 **MomFriend** : Huh. 

**SceneKid** : yo dudez??? my paalls??? 'storms comin

 **Nuwurse** : umm I-Ibuki?? What does -does that mean??

 **Fuyuhiko** : wtf happened

 **AngryChild** : stupid miss piggy's tearing up the hall!!

 **Nuwurse** : I-I'm not!! I'm in m-my room!!

 **TakeANap** : I could be wrong, but I think she meant Akane

 **AngryChild** : u think ur the only pig here?? wow vain much

 **Fuyuhiko** : wait thats Akane? i thought some freak fuckin storm was bout to wreck the school

 **MomFriend** : I'm kind of scared, the whole hall is shaking

 **GamerGirl** : ??

 **GamerGirl** : i jus twoke up

 **SoccerDad** : wait ill be there soon

 **AllOfTheAbove** : If you all are going to waste time with such utterly idiotic conflicts, can you at least have the decency to not drag the entire dorm into it?

 **Ratphobic** : @Nuwurse hey do you have like tranqs or something???

 **Nuwurse** : AHHH I don't know!!!!!

 **Ratphobic** : hey you don't have to freak out! just asking since that could calm this all down

 **SceneKid** : oOMGG

 **SceneKid** : NEKOS HERE

 **SceneKid** : SHES FUCKI NG ON FIRE

 **YourHighness** : Not on fire, but she's as scary as if she was!

 **MomFriend** : Hey anyone want to evacuate? I'm going to the fire exit

 **SceneKid** : OMFG LMAOO GOTH KIDS HEREE

 **SceneKid** : ZUZU JUST THROUUGH A PUNCH!! PUNCHD HER E RIGHT IN THE CFACE

 **YourHighness** : It sounds very bad out there! I peeked out a bit ago, but I'm too scared to open the door now! Be safe Ibuki!!

 **SceneKid** : JUST BODYVB SMLAMED NEKORMARU TO THE GROUND E

 **GamerGirl** : top 10 anime battles

 **SceneKid** : MKIKAN NOOOOOO WHYN RTE YOU HEREF !!!!S

 **Ratphobic** : oh god Mikan I'm so sorry I didn't actually think you'd go!!

 **SceneKid** : BFOREKE THRE DOROOR 

**SceneKid** : IN THE ROOM NOWCNJVKFBGLN;MJ'

 **YourHighness** : Ibuki? Are you OK??

 **Ratphobic** : so are there like guidelines for if someone dies on campus oooooor

 **MomFriend** : Don't even joke about that, Souda.

 **MysteryFlavor** : Just checking in to say I've never been so relieved to not be in the dorms.

 **AllOfTheAbove** : No worries, the issue has been resolved.

 **YourHighness** : What was that scream?? <:0

 **AllOfTheAbove** : (:

 **Ratphobic** : I have never been so scared of someone from a single message as I am now.

 **HornyOnMain** : Is it... safe? To go out?

 **AllOfTheAbove** : I would say so, yes.

 **AllOfTheAbove** : I would recommend against bothering any of the individuals involved, as they will be busy or otherwise incapacitated.

 **AllOfTheAbove** : Oh my, did I say incapacitated? I meant preoccupied. 

**MomFriend** : Here's an idea-

 **MomFriend** : Let's all pretend this didn't happen and politely go back to usual life?

 **HornyOnMain** : Sounds good!!

 **YourHighness** : I concur!

 **AllOfTheAbove** : Do what you will, but I am returning to my room for the time being.

 **Ratphobic** : just looked to see the scene of the crime, and holy shit Ibuki wasn't kidding

 **Ratphobic** : well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm gonna be fixing this all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait! I was kinda busy, as well as not being really in the mood to write lately. I didn't want to work on anything else until I released this chapter, so hopefully more stuff'll be coming soon (Possibly Haikyuu!! fics?)  
> Thanks again for y'alls patience!!


End file.
